The Son of The Evil Queen and of Thor, Prince of Asgard (Glee)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: The Evil Queen gives birth to a son after she and Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, she sends him away, forward in time, to the Land With No Magic (which does have magic, not that she knows), to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Queen gives birth to a son after she and Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, she sends him away, forward in time, to the Land With No Magic (which does have magic, not that she knows), to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Once Upon A Time/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Glee Crossover. (I will be doing different versions of this story which I will list at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in the Dark Palace inside the chambers of the Queen of the kingdom, the Queen herself is sitting in her front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, which should be impossible thanks to a potion that she had taken, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, especially if she finds out about her child, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland and would try to use her grandchild for her own gain, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. She knows that the father of the baby would raise the baby but she also knew that the baby's father had many enemies who would use the child to manipulate the father to do their bidding along with the rest of the baby's father's family. She also knows that her evil ways will hurt her child as well.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 31st of October in the Enchanted Forest, during a Norse holiday named Winternights, the Evil Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with her black hair with his father's stormy blue eyes and messy hair. Three days later The Queen orders everyone to leave the room and she decides to send the child away but before she send him away she writes a letter. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son who she had named Valentine, to treat her son well, that they can change his name as long as the name Valentine is in his name, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal. The queen then takes out one of her pendant necklaces (it's shaped like a lightning bolt with a hammer in honor of her son's father) and she places it with her son and the letter. The Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. The couple are shocked by the appearance of the baby and are even more shocked by the contents of the letter.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"how will we explain him ?" asks her husband.

"we tell them that I was pregnant but had kept it a secret, even from your friends and we had a home birth to make sure that no one knew"

"do you think they'll believe you ?" asks her husband.

"your friends, Sirius and Remus might not but we can not reveal the truth"

"yes, we can, we can trust Sirius, he's my brother"

"what about Remus ?" she asks.

"he is my best friend after Sirius, we can trust him too with this"

"then we'll tell them and only them" she says.

"what about Dumbledore ?" asks her husband knowing what his wife thought of the old headmaster.

"no, we can't trust him, it's just a feeling I got, a feeling I have gotten since I had met the old man"

"you sure, Lily, that you want him ?" asks Lily's husband.

"yes, James, I want him, please, let's keep him and we can teach him the magic from his realm as well as our own magic and help him control whatever powers he may have" replies Lily in a serious way.

"then we will" says James before he gets a message to Sirius and Remus, since Peter is not available at that time, on a mission from Dumbledore it would seem. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth mother was a dark magic user and his father is also a prince who has powers which their new son will possibly get but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it or if he gains his father's powers will help him control his powers to the best of their abilities.

The two decide to tell people that he was born on the 31st of July which had been a few days before but before they do that the two blood-adopt him and re-name him Harry, Harry Potter.

* * *

In the realm of Niflheim, sitting on a throne is Hela, Queen of Niflheim, Odin's first born. She sits there watching over her realm, suddenly she feels a sudden burst of power, one that she's never felt before so she rushes towards her viewing bowl (AN: it looks like The Mirror of Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring). When she looks into the viewing bowl she sees a baby with black hair and stormy blue eyes, she realises that her brother has a child and a powerful one at that.

She looks at her nephew as his mother sends him away for his safety, she sees that he is adopted by a mortal family, the Potters, she sees that he's safe with them as they blood-adopt him but she makes plans to make sure that her nephew is safe from those who would try to use him for their own gain or would try to harm him.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **OK, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE POTTERS DEATH, HELA GETS 'HARRY' FROM THE DURSLEY DOORSTEP AFTER MEETING THE PROTECTIVE MINERVA BEFORE SHE HEADS TO ASGARD, TO FRIGGA.**

 **OK HERE'S A LIST OF THE DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. RIVERDALE**

 **2\. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **3\. ARROWVERSE (WHICH WILL BE INTERESTING)**

 **4\. GOSSIP GIRL**

 **5\. DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

 **6\. GAME OF THRONES**

 **7\. DESCENDANTS MOVIES**

 **8\. SHAMELESS US VERSION**

 **9\. SMALLVILLE**

 **10\. TEEN WOLF**

 **11\. VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **12\. HUNGER GAMES**

 **13\. DC UNIVERSE**

 **14\. LORD OF THE RINGS UNIVERSE**

 **15\. TWILIGHT**

 **16\. OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB**

 **17\. FRUITS BASKET**

 **18\. MAJOR CRIMES**

 **19\. STAR WARS**

 **20\. BUFFYVERSE**

 **21\. VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **22\. TRUE BLOOD**

 **23\. WALKING DEAD**

 **24\. THE O.C.**

 **25\. GCB**

 **THOSE ARE THE FANDOMS THAT I HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM BUT I WILL BE DOING THREE DIFFERENT VERSIONS WITHOUT AN EXTRA FANDOM. IN ONE VALENTINE IS RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS, IN ANOTHER HE IS RAISED BY REGINA IN STORYBROOKE AND THE LAST ONE IS WHERE HE IS RAISED BY HELA HERSELF.**

 **NOW, I HAVE NO IDEA IN WHICH ORDER EACH OF THE FANDOMS I WILL DO SO I AM LETTING YOU VOTE. THE ORDER WILL BE DICTATED BY HOW MANY VOTES A FANDOM HAS GOTTEN AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE FOR ONE FANDOM SO IF YOU HAD VOTED FOR SAY NUMBER 20 IN ONE CHAPTER BUT WISH TO VOTE AGAIN YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR NUMBER 20, OK ? I WILL BE KEEPING A TALLY WHICH I WILL BE SHOWING IN AUTHORS NOTES THAT I'LL BE POSTING BEFORE THEY ARE DELETED TO BE REPLACED BY A CHAPTER SO KEEP AN EYE OUT.**

 **ALSO I NEED AN ASGARDIAN NAME, CAN ANY OF YOU THINK OF ONE ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Queen gives birth to a son after she and Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, she sends him away, forward in time, to the Land With No Magic (which does have magic, not that she knows), to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Once Upon A Time/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Glee Crossover. (I will be doing different versions of this story which I will list at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

One year later... On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off"

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry Mama loves you, Dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumors true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "i've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" with a wicked grin on his face which is hidden from Hagrid and Minerva before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

In the realm of Niflheim, Hela watches as the old man places her nephew on the doorstep of a mortal's home and disappear from the street, mortals who would treat her nephew like he was nothing so she made a choice. Her choice will affect the lives of several people, she uses her magic to open a portal on the street where her nephew is, right in front of the woman who stares at her with shock, she then rushes to grab Hela's nephew and she points her wand at Hela who just smirks and asks "who are you, mortal ?"

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Professor of Transfiguration and the head of the house of Gryffindor, and who might you be ?" she replies with a fierce look on her face, holding Hela's nephew in a protective way.

"I am Hela, Odin's first born, the ex-commander of the legions of Asgard, the Queen of Niflheim and the Goddess of Death" Hela replies shocking the Professor who takes a step beck before she asks "why are you here ? And what do you want with Harry ?"

"I'm here because 'Harry' is my nephew, I have a plan, first I want you to hand him over to me, I won't harm him if that's what you're worried about"

"he's the son of James and Lily Potter, not your nephew unless either James or Lily was her sibling"

"actually those mortals adopted my Nephew who is actually the son of Thor, prince of Asgard and a woman named Regina, the Evil Queen" Hela explains everything to Minerva, even telling Minerva that she could prove it which she does. Minerva thinks for a moment before she says "Dumbledore says that he'd be better protected here from people who would harm him, like the Dark Lord's followers but the Dursleys are the worst sort of muggles and will abuse him, so I am going to trust you, trust that your plan will work"

"it will work" says Hela as Minerva hands Hela her nephew, Hela waves her hand over her nephew's body to check for any spells which she does find and she gets rid of them all with a wave of her hand after that is done, she turns to Minerva and says "his birth name is Valentine Thorsson, by the way" Hela then leaves through a portal to Asgard, into the private room of Queen Frigga who looks up to see Hela who she greets with a hug, she notices baby 'Harry' and asks "who is this precious little one ?"

"his mortal name is Harry but his birth name is Valentine Thorsson" replies Hela shocking the Asgardian who looks at Hela and asks "this is Thor's son ?"

"yes, he was adopted by a mortal family who were murdered a little while ago, he was then placed on the doorstep of another mortal family who would have abused him by an old man" she then explains what had happened on Privet Drive between her and Minerva before she says "I have a plan for him, he can not stay on Asgard as he is only half Asgardian"

"but Thor must know that he has a child" says Frigga.

"yes, he must know of his child, I would never hide Thor's child from him, only from Odin, only the Norns know what he would do to Valentine"

"then I shall get a servant to fetch Thor"

"and Loki, I will need both of your help with my plan" Hela says to Frigga who nods, she calls a servant to fetch her sons.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **OK, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THOR MEETING HIS SON, HELA'S PLAN, FENRIS BEING DE-AGED AND VALENTINE BEING DROPPED OFF IN LIMA BUT WHO IS THE PERSON THAT HE'LL BE RAISED BY ?**

 **OK HERE'S A LIST OF THE DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. RIVERDALE**

 **2\. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **3\. ARROWVERSE (WHICH WILL BE INTERESTING)**

 **4\. GOSSIP GIRL**

 **5\. DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

 **6\. GAME OF THRONES**

 **7\. DESCENDANTS MOVIES**

 **8\. SHAMELESS US VERSION**

 **9\. SMALLVILLE**

 **10\. TEEN WOLF**

 **11\. VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **12\. HUNGER GAMES**

 **13\. DC MOVIE UNIVERSE**

 **14\. LORD OF THE RINGS UNIVERSE**

 **15\. TWILIGHT**

 **16\. OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB**

 **17\. FRUITS BASKET**

 **18\. MAJOR CRIMES**

 **19\. STAR WARS**

 **20\. BUFFYVERSE**

 **21\. VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **22\. TRUE BLOOD**

 **23\. WALKING DEAD**

 **24\. THE O.C.**

 **25\. GCB**

 **THOSE ARE THE FANDOMS THAT I HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM BUT I WILL BE DOING THREE DIFFERENT VERSIONS WITHOUT AN EXTRA FANDOM. IN ONE VALENTINE IS RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS, IN ANOTHER HE IS RAISED BY REGINA IN STORYBROOKE AND THE LAST ONE IS WHERE HE IS RAISED BY HELA HERSELF OR BY NATASHA ROMANOFF.**

 **NOW, I HAVE NO IDEA IN WHICH ORDER EACH OF THE FANDOMS I WILL DO SO I AM LETTING YOU VOTE. THE ORDER WILL BE DICTATED BY HOW MANY VOTES A FANDOM HAS GOTTEN AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE FOR ONE FANDOM SO IF YOU HAD VOTED FOR SAY NUMBER 20 IN ONE CHAPTER BUT WISH TO VOTE AGAIN YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR NUMBER 20, OK ? I WILL BE KEEPING A TALLY WHICH I WILL BE SHOWING IN AUTHORS NOTES THAT I'LL BE POSTING BEFORE THEY ARE DELETED TO BE REPLACED BY A CHAPTER SO KEEP AN EYE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Queen gives birth to a son after she and Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, she sends him away, forward in time, to the Land With No Magic (which does have magic, not that she knows), to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Once Upon A Time/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Glee Crossover. (I will be doing different versions of this story which I will list at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

Ten minutes later Thor and Loki enter her private chambers, they see Hela as she holds Valentine before Loki asks her as they approach "who is the infant in your arms ?" but Thor recognizes Valentine immediately and replies in Hela's stead saying "he's my son" he then asks Hela "isn't he ?"

"yes, with the sorceress, Regina" replies Hela, Thor takes Valentine from Hela's arms gently, he asks for his son's name which Hela replies to by saying "his name is Valentine, not really an Asgardian name but I like it"

"yes, it is a good name, but why is he here ?" asks Loki before he says "he can not stay on Asgard"

"I know, I have a plan and I'll need your help with it" Hela replies to Loki. She then says "I first will need Thor to distract our father" Thor nods, knowing how important this is, he hands Valentine back to Hela who says to Loki and Frigga "I need you and your mother to help me with a several spells that I will be needing to cast" she then says "but first I need to know" she then asks "where is Fenris ?"

"why ?" asks Frigga.

"my plan includes her"

"she is below the palace along with the dead Asgardian soldiers that died" replies Frigga before she says "Odin had her killed, I'm sorry"

"it's alright, I will need to access the Eternal Flame to revive her, I'll then de-age her and cast a spell on her that will compel whoever sees Fenris will accept her so that Fenris is never taken from Valentine and to keep it a secret from strangers"

* * *

Hela, holding baby Valentine walks to Odin's treasure room, she walks in, she finds that most of the stuff is either fake or weak. She walks to the Eternal Flame, she uses her free hand to grab some of it, she walks into the middle of the treasure room where she summons an axe and starts to destroy the floor until the floor falls away. She looks into the dark hole, she then jumps down holding her nephew, when she lands she stares at the dead bodies of the Asgardian soldiers, she then spots Fenris, she then throws the small flame of the Eternal Flame at Fenris, reviving her.

Fenris walks up to her, Hela says to her "I have missed you, my sweet" she rubs her hand under Fenris' jaw. Fenris notices Valentine and nudges him with her nose making Hela say "this is my nephew, Valentine, he is in need of a protector for when he is older, so I have chosen you to be that protector" Fenris tilts her head asking a question.

"you will grow up with him, I plan for myself, Loki and Frigga to use magic to permanently de-age you, you will grow up like you would normally do, he needs you" Fenris nods in acceptance. Hela, Valentine and Fenris are joined by Frigga and Loki, the two have everything they need for the spell which is cast, Fenris is de-aged into a small pup, Fenris is taken into Hela's arms alongside Valentine, she turns to Frigga and Loki before she says "I need you to cast a spell to make sure that Fenris is never separated from Valentine"

"he needs an Asgardian name, he has a mortal name, but he needs an Asgardian name" says Thor as he walks towards them, he tells them that Sif and the warriors three are talking with Odin, distracting him, not that they know it before he says "Mani, it means Moon"

"Mani ? Mani Thorsson" says Hela looking at her nephew, she looks at the others to see if they agree, they all do with smiles. Thor looks at his son knowing that he'll possibly never be able to see him again so he asks Hela of he could join her when she goes to where she needs to when she leaves and if he could hold his son during the walk there, Hela agrees as she hands Thor his son who says "he is beautiful, even if he looks like a mini Loki"

"that's because he was blood-adopted, I plan on getting rid of the blood adoption when I'm on Midgard" says Hela, she decides to give him two of her abilities after she had left Asgard.

"we'll do it now, then you won't have to worry" says Loki. He, Frigga and Hela get rid of the blood-adoption making Valentine regain his stormy blue eyes, Thor smiles as he sees Valentine's eyes. They exit the burial chamber, Loki and Frigga fix the hole in the floor as Hela and Thor walk to a private place where Hela can create a portal which she leaves Asgard through with Valentine and Fenris.

* * *

Hela exits the portal in Lima, Ohio on the street of a woman named Sue Sylvester, once she's on the street she gives Valentine two of her abilities, she then walks to the front door of the home of Sue Sylvester, she rings the doorbell several times until the door opens to reveal a tall blonde woman who is about to open her mouth to give Hela a tongue lashing when Hela says to her "My name is Hela, Odin's first born, the ex-commander of the legions of Asgard, the Queen of Niflheim and the Goddess of Death" she holds up her nephew a bit in her arm before she says "this is Valentine, my nephew and the son of Thor, Prince of Asgard, his Asgardian name is Mani Thorsson but his mortal name is Valentine, make sure that his Asgardian name is in his full name along with the name James" she then moves the arm with Fenris and says "this is Fenris, she is an Asgardian Wolf, I have made sure that she is never taken from Valentine, Fenris is Valentine's guardian wolf"

"so you want me to take him in and raise him along with the wolf ?" asks Sue in a tone that said that she was already bored with the conversation.

"yes, he is in need of a home and he'll be in a lot of danger because of who his father is and because of his other adoptive family's enemies including those that weren't known" Sue thinks about it, she also knows that Hela will probably kill her if she said the wrong thing, Sue nods in acceptance. Hela hands her nephew over to Sue who looks at him with interest, she then is handed Fenris before she turns around and closes the front door.

* * *

On Asgard Loki, Frigga and Thor wait for Hela in Frigga's private chambers, Hela enters the chambers and she tells them that Mani/Valentine is safe with the woman that Hela had chosen, Hela tells them who she had chosen and why, Frigga asks Hela "what if Sue Sylvester is cruel to him ?"

"she won't but to make sure that she isn't, I'll be watching her and Valentine"

"Mani, his name is Mani" says Thor.

"yes, his Asgardian name but we need to call him his mortal name, I don't know how she'll do with his full name but we can find out" Hela says to Thor, her viewing bowl appears in Frigga's chambers and they surround it and look into it. The bowl shows Sue Sylvester holding Thor's son, they hear her say to him "so, you're the son of Thor, here's hoping that you're smarter than him, I mean, and I hope you're more cunning too"

"I am not dumb" exclaims Thor. They hear Sue say to Thor's son "Hela, your aunt, who looks like an immortal Sue Sylvester says that your Asgardian name is Mani, well, I looked it up and found out it means Moon which I'm guessing is somehow connected to the fur ball, so your full name shall be Valentine Mani James Sylvester but I'm giving you the nickname of Moon Child" she holds him up with a smile as she plans what she's going to teach her new son. Frigga, Thor, Loki and Hela each swear that somehow that they will be a part of Valentine's life even if it means that they have to be in disguise.

Loki and Frigga each start on what magic they are going to teach Valentine even gaining a whole lot of books on magic from the Enchanted Forest (not that Valentine will need them), Thor and Hela both decide that they are going to train him on how to fight, Thor even decides to have a weapon forged for his son while Hela decides to teach Valentine how to control and use the abilities that she had given him.

* * *

Years later... During their freshman year, Valentine Sylvester, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez sit in Sue Sylvester's office watching as the coach sits in her chair in silence, Valentine has enough of the silence and asks "why are we here, mom ? Is there a reason why you called us here ? Or is this just some random act ?" Four gasps follows Valentine's questions probably at the fact that Valentine is Sue Sylvester's son and that he talked to her the way he did.

Sue Sylvester smirks before she says to them "as of today I have finished my tryouts, you five are my most promising freshmen out of everyone who tried out" she looks at Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Valentine "you four are are vicious and ambitious. The type of Cheerios I need on my team. And Brittany - you are raw talent and so eager to please all I have to do is tell you how high. So I'm telling you five in person that you got in. I'm giving you your uniforms early and explaining how things work" she then says to Valentine "you are vicious and ambitious, like I said but you are also cunning, powerful and has a very good instinct when it comes to weakness, you also have pure raw talent, like Brittany but without the 'so eager to please' attitude" Sue Sylvester leans forward as Santana and Quinn smirk at the information, Kurt full out grins while Brittany stares at Valentine before she says something about Thunder and Magic causing the others especially Sue Sylvester and Valentine to look at her. Kurt, Quinn and Santana are confused while Valentine and Sue Sylvester are shocked and worried (even if it isn't showing on their faces).

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **OK HERE'S A LIST OF THE DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THIS STORY:**

 **1\. RIVERDALE**

 **2\. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **3\. ARROWVERSE (WHICH WILL BE INTERESTING)**

 **4\. GOSSIP GIRL**

 **5\. DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

 **6\. GAME OF THRONES**

 **7\. DESCENDANTS MOVIES**

 **8\. SHAMELESS US VERSION**

 **9\. SMALLVILLE**

 **10\. TEEN WOLF**

 **11\. VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **12\. HUNGER GAMES**

 **13\. DC MOVIE UNIVERSE**

 **14\. LORD OF THE RINGS UNIVERSE**

 **15\. TWILIGHT**

 **16\. OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB**

 **17\. FRUITS BASKET**

 **18\. MAJOR CRIMES**

 **19\. STAR WARS**

 **20\. BUFFYVERSE**

 **21\. VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **22\. TRUE BLOOD**

 **23\. WALKING DEAD**

 **24\. THE O.C.**

 **25\. GCB**

 **26\. THE TRIBE (TV SHOW)**

 **THOSE ARE THE FANDOMS THAT I HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM BUT I WILL BE DOING THREE DIFFERENT VERSIONS WITHOUT AN EXTRA FANDOM. IN ONE VALENTINE IS RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS, IN ANOTHER HE IS RAISED BY REGINA IN STORYBROOKE AND THE LAST ONE IS WHERE HE IS RAISED BY HELA HERSELF OR BY NATASHA ROMANOFF OR RAISED IN WAKANDA BY T'CHALLA'S FAMILY.**

 **NOW, I HAVE NO IDEA IN WHICH ORDER EACH OF THE FANDOMS I WILL DO SO I AM LETTING YOU VOTE. THE ORDER WILL BE DICTATED BY HOW MANY VOTES A FANDOM HAS GOTTEN AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE FOR ONE FANDOM SO IF YOU HAD VOTED FOR SAY NUMBER 20 IN ONE CHAPTER BUT WISH TO VOTE AGAIN YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR NUMBER 20, OK ? I WILL BE KEEPING A TALLY WHICH I WILL BE SHOWING IN AUTHORS NOTES THAT I'LL BE POSTING BEFORE THEY ARE DELETED TO BE REPLACED BY A CHAPTER SO KEEP AN EYE OUT.**


End file.
